The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an intelligent connector system.
Many vehicles include safety controls that are configured to ensure protection of the systems and components in the vehicle and to protect the occupants of the vehicle. For example, components are placed within power circuits to protect output circuits and devices downstream of a power surge. Typical systems include fuses, relays and connectors that open when an over-current or over-voltage situation occurs that may damage the downstream circuits. Typically, known connectors used in such applications are simple pass-through connections. Power is supplied to input circuits of a connector by a fused relay and a simple pin connection that transfers power to the output circuits for downstream use. However, the fuse and relay, and their respective connection systems, are normally housed in a remote junction box that increases complexity and components, and poses mounting space issues.
Additionally, in these connection configurations, a short circuit fault typically blows a fuse and continues to blow fuses (if the fuses are removed and replaced) until the short circuit fault is corrected. Additionally, electronic modules that utilize power from an output of a connector typically must individually provide their own over-voltage protection.
Mechanical brake light switches have been used for many years with mixed levels of reliability and convenience. For example, typical brake light switches exhibit persistent wear issues and noise level concerns. One safety concern for a vehicle is the need to keep all the lights, specifically the brake lights, in operational order. Typically, a brake light is connected to at least one fuse. If too much current flows to the brake light through the fuse, the fuse may blow, thereby rendering the brake light inoperative. As such, the fuse(s) within the brake light circuit may cause the brake light to not work properly without the driver knowing. Not only is a malfunctioning or non-operational brake light a safety concern, but it may lead to undesirable law enforcement encounters, such as tickets and/or fines. One solution is a fault detection system with an indicator light to notify the vehicle driver when a brake light is not functioning. Again, however, the fuses within the brake light circuit continue to be unreliable and often need replacement.